Recent advances in imaging and histological technologies have opened the way to visualization of functional and molecular features of tissues. Such techniques are especially apropos for studies on chemosensory epithelia, since these tissues contain a variety of cell types with differing functional roles and receptor specificity. The proposed Core will provide histological, imaging and analysis capabilities to Core investigators, thereby enhancing the research capabilities of all involved. Further the core will serve as a focus for interactions and development of shared analytical tools. Three specific aims are proposed. Molecular and Cytochemical Histological Services Multi-photon imaging Visualization and Quantitative Analysis of 3-Dimensional Anatomical Data Centralization of these services permits optimization of usage and obviates the redundancies attendant to establishing each technical capability in each laboratory. Further, the Core facility enhances interactions among the investigators leading to recognition of common problems in analysis of 3-D data sets. The establishment of Core facilities for these functions and interactions with established chemosensory researchers facilitates entree of three new investigators into the study of the chemical senses.